


Consumed

by kmsquill



Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Antarctic Empire (Dream SMP), Blood and Injury, BooTWT, Eggpire Dream SMP, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderwalk, Family Dynamics, Hearing Voices, Minecraft, Possession, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), borealtwt, sleepytwt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill
Summary: Ranboo goes missing once again, but this time Phil and Techno worry. Usually he tells them if he leaves, unless he's in an enderwalk state.But since he was seen actively running away from them, maybe he was hiding something.Maybe he was trying to save them from what he was becoming.//TW FOR MILD VIOLENCE/INJURIES//
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099907
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> haha long fics go brr
> 
> this is part 4 of the series I have!! there's little references to previous pieces, so please go check them out if you're interested!
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: to confirm, although this is a part of the series, this is more of an alternative universe thing and isn't canon to my actual fics. while there may be references, it's not technically canon to the little storyline that's been built up. its more of an alternative universe type thing. 
> 
> if you want the official sequel to the series, read the next fic in the series "Son in Snowchester"!

It was another day of Ranboo leaving suddenly.

Phil had already been through this before; the ender boy had disappeared one day without Phil being told where he had gone, causing the man to worry and go on a hunt for him only to find the boy in a room with weeping obsidian and taunting signs dangling above his head as he dissolved into a panic attack. Phil had brought him home, comforted him, even left him fall asleep in his lap like he had let Wilbur do back in the day.

Ranboo disappeared often after that, but at least he made sure to let Phil know first where he was going. He would happily chirp, “I’m going to the village!” Or quietly admit, “I’m going to the main city. Just to… Check on things.”

Regardless of where he was going or what he was doing, Phil was just glad Ranboo told him where he was going.

Other times he disappeared and Phil wasn’t aware, it was… Concerning.

Phil would call out to him or see him moving in the distance, but it was much more different than his usual gait. He would seem to move in a staggered way, arms dangling and his tail barely twitching behind him. Phil never got close enough to truly see what was happening, but he could hear the faded static noise coming from Ranboo’s throat.

It was fucking terrifying, to say the least.

Eventually, however, he learned from Techno that Ranboo confided in him and explained the “enderwalk”- a phase that left him basically mindless, molding into one of the related tall figurines always lurking around their homes. Phil felt a little comforted having an idea of what was happening, but seeing him stagger around and crackling quietly was still… Unsettling.

Phil expected this disappearance to be one of those times.

Phil sighed as he shut the cabin door behind him, listening for a moment before hearing a sharp clashing sound from above, the sound of Techno working with his anvil. He glanced at the arctic foxes bundled up in the boats, watching him with dark eyes as he crossed to the other side of the room and climbed up the ladders, pulling himself up into the main room.

Nothing seemed too out of ordinary when he came up, Techno's posters still mounted to the walls and the brewing stands quietly bubbling on their pedestals. Techno was working with, surprisingly, a netherite hoe on the anvil, a small frown rumpled by the tusks protruding upwards from his lips. His large polar bear Steve was nearby, his thick snout sniffing curiously at Techno’s tensed form but otherwise unmoving from where he was curled up on the floor.

“Aye, mate,” Phil greeted tiredly, catching his breath briefly from climbing up. He couldn’t repress a snort as he caught a glimpse of what he was working on, teasing softly, “Serious dedication, eh?”

Techno didn't retort. Instead, he asked immediately, “Did Ranboo tell you where he was going?”

Phil jolted at the bluntness, blinking rapidly to let the gears in his head adjust. He looked over at Techno with confusion, but the piglin hybrid continued to stare down at the small tool in his clawed hands. His hair seemed to be thrown into a normal braid, but strands near the top seemed to be falling out and waving gently against the back of his head, as if he had been clawing at them until they had fallen out.

“I…” Phil started, then cleared his throat with a small laugh. “No, no. Didn’t want to bother him. I thought he was in his enderwalk state, y’know? He was already too far from me anyways to ask-“

“He wasn’t,” Techno deferred, and Phil froze. He expected Techno to continue on, but the hybrid seemed to be deep in thought, his fingers tightening around the long staff of the hoe. His small tail flicked once, just barely; a rare sight of emotion exuding from him.

Phil let out another slow breath, waving his hand. “Well, ah… I’m sure he’s just heading back to L’Manhole or something, right?”

Techno’s eyes flickered over the shimmering violet hoe, narrowing slightly. His voice was a little more quiet, seemingly for himself, “Why would he need to go back there?”

“Fuck do I know?” Phil tried at lightheartedness, laughing softly. He went over, resting a hand on Techno’s lithe shoulder. “Listen, he’s probably fine. Maybe ran to go check on something or whatever. He’ll be fine.”

Techno was still frowning, his eyes still not having met Phil’s as he slowly moved over to set the netherite hoe on the crafting table. He gripped the ends of the table, his arms straightening out as he leaned over it quietly for a moment. Phil let him do his thing, moving opposite of the room and giving Steve a brief pat on the head before looking outside. Snow was falling gently in the late afternoon sky, drizzling gently over the white-littered fields. There wasn’t any movement for miles; no mobs during the day time, and no other mobs inhabiting the area.

“He usually tells us,” Techno finally spoke up, his voice guarded. It sounded almost protective, in a way. Phil felt a small smile tug on his lips, but immediately forced it down in case the anarchist saw it. 

That did pinch a small nerve of worry in Phil, but he attempted to shrug it off. “Maybe it would just be super quick. Didn’t see a need for it, possibly.”

Techno shook his head, finally turning and looking at Phil with his arms crossed as he leaned back against the crafting table. “No, no. Phil, you don’t understand. He saw me.”

Phil narrowed his eyes a little, matching Techno’s stance as he crossed his arms as well. “What do you mean?”

“He saw me,” Techno repeated, his face scrunching up more in thought. “I was just out checkin’ on his new wheat farm and everythin’. Doin’ my patrols.”

He reached up and rubbed his neck, his foot tapping slightly. “I saw him across the fields, walkin’ along the mountainside. He was all hunched over, his hands clasped…” Techno bit his lip, frown deepening. “Looked like he was talkin’ to himself.”

Phil remained quiet, his own small frown creeping onto his face. There was a small itch than ran along his shoulders and down into his fingertips, numbing them. He gripped his sleeves to get some feeling back into them, inquiring, “Did you try to talk to him?”

“I was going to,” Techno confirmed, but he was still frowning with shoulders tensing up with each word. “I waved to him, he waved back. Started walkin’ towards him, and he just… Panics. Runs off.”

“What?” Phil uncrossed his arms, leaning forward. He glanced towards the doors towards where he knew the forest continued on, frowning again. “Did he see something that spooked him?”

“Not that I saw,” Techno denied, shaking his head and following Phil’s gaze past his shoulder as he turned to look at the doors as well. “I checked behind me, but there was nothing.”

“And you didn’t follow him?” Phil asked, slightly surprised.  _ Why hadn’t he gone after him if he knew he was spooked? _

Techno shrugged, a hint of his stone-faced and monotoned expression creeping back in. “Too lazy. Looked like he was in a rush. Didn’t wanna run.”

Phil scoffed, crossing his arms again and eyeing him suspiciously. “Really? You’re all worried about him now but didn’t think to go after him then?”

“I wasn’t concerned back then!” Techno protested. “I just thought he was being weird like he always is! Jumpy, quick to flee, y’know?”

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation and shaking his head. “Alright, fine fine. I suppose there’s some truth in that.”  He studied Techno’s posture for a moment, frowning when he saw how tense he still was. “So why are you dwelling on it now?”

Techno’s lips pursed, his tusks glinting pale gold in the faint torchlight. He turned slowly to Phil, speaking slowly as if he were still trying to tie the pieces together, “Because he didn’t tell you what he was doing, and he ran away from me. So he obviously didn't tell either of us what he was doing.”

Phil stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Techno furrowed his brow, a finger pointing upward as he added warily, “And he was conscious. Fully conscious, no weird ender state. His eyes seemed normal, he seemed completely normal besides the hurried way he left.”

“Hmm…” Phil stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek, leaning back against the wall to think. He could imagine the jittery boy, his tail flicking anxiously as his long strides crossed the biome. He tried to think of reasons Ranboo would be off in a hurry, but there was nothing immediate coming to his mind.  _ No friends to be visiting in a rush, nothing sinister he’s plotting as far as I’m aware of… _

“And he went to the normal portal, yeah?” Phil asked for confirmation. “Didn’t go towards the stronghold or anything?”

Techno shook his head. “Nope. Went straight to the portal. Obviously I couldn't see his expression from that far, so I didn’t know what he was thinkin’, but he certainly went through.”

Phil bit his lip again in thought, trying but failing to come up with a reason as he helplessly shrugged. “Gonna be dead honest here, I got no fucking clue. He’s got everything here that he needs and he’s been peacefully farming and enjoying the quiet. Dunno why he would be needing to go anywhere in a rush.”

Techno’s face continued to scrunch up, and Phil fell silent to let him think. It was obvious his mind was fumbling with something, something that Phil probably didn’t know. So he waited.

The hybrid turned back to the hoe resting on the table after another moment of quiet contemplation, a claw tracing along the netherite substance as he quietly muttered, “The egg.”

“The egg?” Phil echoed in disbelief. “Why the fuck does the egg matter? It’s not here, so why is he worried?”

“Don’t you remember what I told you?” Techno questioned, glancing back at Phil with a mildly surprised expression. “About Ranboo’s experience with the egg? How he got trapped for a bit and wasn’t the same for the rest of the day?”

Phil shuddered slightly. He does; he remembers the cloudy expression taking over Ranboo’s face that day, how he apologized and quickly excused himself from dinner and hid away in his house for the rest of the evening. Phil gritted his teeth slightly. “Alright, yes, I do now. But why would he feel the need to go  _ towards  _ it? If I were him, I’d stay the fuck away from it.”

“Any sensible person would,” Techno agreed, his claws digging into the wood of the crafting table and leaving small gouge marks on the soft oaky substance. He turned to look out the window towards Ranboo’s residence, his face darkening. “But he’s not sensible.”

“Well-'' Phil wanted to protest and defend Ranboo, but his words withered on his tongue. While Ranboo was sensible a good chunk of the time, the enderwalk state and his slight mood change after the egg experience certainly hinted at him not being right in the head at the current moment. _ Techno does have a point. _

“So,” Phil pieces together slowly, watching as Techno grabbed the hoe again and spun it a little in his grasp. “He may have left to go…”

“Check on the egg,” Techno finished, trying to fit the pieces with Phil. “Because…”

“...Because of what, exactly?” Phil muttered, rubbing his face. God, he was too tired for the weird shit on this server. 

But something about the image of Ranboo quickly whisking away, panic on his face, made his nerves feel pinched and awake.  _ This isn’t normal, is it? Not telling us where he went, no enderwalk… Something’s definitely up. _

_ But if he’s visiting the egg… Why? _

Techno still seemed to be on the path of something, his face darkening with thought. His gaze pierced listlessly through Phil, his fingers curling into fists. Suddenly, he spoke out loud, “He has a voice too.”

Phil’s breath wavered for a brief moment, but he wasn’t too surprised. After what Ranboo had admitted to him the day of his panic attack, he wouldn’t be too surprised if he had the voices similar to him and Techno. 

But when he looked back into Techno’s eyes, he could tell something was different. Phil took a small step towards him. “What is it?”

Techno’s gaze didn’t move from where it had been staring at the spot Phil previously stood, blinking slowly before his head moved up, finally meeting his gaze. He looked both confused and conflicted. “He said it was Dream’s.”

Phil arched his eyes slightly in surprise, repeating, “Dream’s voice? That’s… That’s new.”

Techno bit his lip, the grip around his hoe tightening as he pushed himself off the crafting table. Phil watched him head over and put on a pair of his fighting boots, tying up the laces with rushed fingers. Phil stayed still for a moment, watching him with slight befuddlement at his sudden rushed energy. “Is… Is Dream’s voice a bad thing, though? We allied with him for Doomsday.”

“I don’t know,” Techno admitted, but his eyes didn’t waver from where he was still looping the strands together. When he was finished, he straightened up and stretched his arms before regarding Phil with calm determination. “Look, all I know is that Ranboo is actin’ weird and potentially headin’ back to the egg that made him scared. And he's got a voice in his head, and it sounds like Dream's. For all we know, the voice could be connected to the egg. It’s fishy.”

He scratched his head weakly, wincing when he touched his temple. “Besides, the voices are whispering and shrieking that he’s in danger. Dunno if that’s just my general anxiety, or if they’re right.”

Phil felt his heart lurch slightly, and he moved behind Techno to head over to his bed. As Techno followed him with his gaze, Phil snatched up his netherite sword from the side of his bed and sheathed it at the loose belt on his side. He met Techno’s gaze with calm determination, nodding. “I’m coming with you then.”

Techno seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Phil caught a quick flash of worry in his eyes. “You sure? I’m… I mean, maybe it’s nothin’. Don’t want you comin’ all the way out and havin’ it be nothing, you know?”

Phil snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m not as old as you think I am, you dick. I can handle it just fine.” He waved a hand, making sure his sword was more secure as he added, “Besides, if there is something happening, it’ll be better to have backup.”

Phil saw Techno shrug, failing to hide a small smile as he chided, “I mean, I wasn’t outwardly sayin’ you were old, but…”

Phil scoffed at him, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine. Always better to have backup.” He felt the anxiety in his chest seize him for a moment, the frown returning to his face. “We don’t know how compromised Ranboo will be if there is a threat. We need to be ready.”

Techno nodded, waiting for Phil to get his own pair of boots on and wrap his infamous green cape around his shoulders before pushing the door open, setting off into the gentle snowstorm.

Phil took a quick moment outside to stare over at Ranboo’s house, still and silent in the snow. His chest flickered again with worry. _It really could just be a quick trip, but still..._ _ Why wouldn’t he tell us about it? What if he really is in trouble? _

_ Regardless… _ He looked over at Techno trudging his way through the snow, turning back to wait for Phil.  _ I’m not letting any harm come to either of them. I made that promise to myself. _

As he jumped down the stairs and hurried behind the hybrid, his thoughts locked in with confidence and clarity.

_ And I plan on fulfilling my promise. _

_ ~ _

Techno knew Ranboo was strange.

He was fidgety, mumbled and rambled incoherencies. He was beyond polite with his numerous “rent” gifts and nervousness at taking any of their items despite having full permission. He was tall and threatening in appearance, but in reality was the most pacifistic person Techno had met.

He was kind that night to Techno when he couldn’t sleep, his eyes full and attentive with his hand just as caring when it led Techno back to the cabin. He had fun adventures with Techno, grinning and laughing in delight and making the stubborn hybrid feel a small light in his heart again.

A small light of humanity. Of friendship. He loathed it, but at the same time he yearned for it.

So when there was a hint that Ranboo was in trouble…

Well, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

He made his way along the Prime path quietly, netherite hoe in his left hand and his right hand ghosting the handle of his sword often. He listened to Phil’s slightly louder steps behind him, the long green cape reflecting the fading sun’s rays and molding into emerald hues displayed on his back. His sharp blue eyes scanned the landscape, his nose wrinkling slightly when he saw the red vines of the egg off in the distance.

Speaking of vines…

“Hm,” Techno hummed when he approached the path that was familiar for having roots stretch across the boardwalk towards Targay, tilting his head curiously when he saw the vines arching above them instead. He tilted his chin back to study them fully, narrowing his eyes. “Suspicious.”

“They haven’t always been like that, have they?” Phil questioned, coming up beside him with a matching frown. 

Techno shook his head, reaching up anyways with his netherite hoe and smacking away the roots. There was a dull headache that started as soon as they were chopped up, but he shook his head and ignored it as he grumbled, “Adaptin’ to get outta our way doesn’t mean I won’t get rid of it.”

Phil snickered in response, continuing to follow behind Techno as he sliced up the remaining roots over their heads before following along the path again. Techno could feel the discomfort of being in the main area crawling up his skin again; so many unsettling moments laid in the ashes of this area. The first destruction of L’Manburg, his execution, Doomsday, and now almost being forced into the egg government and Ranboo falling down a hole onto an egg that was potentially messing with his mind.

He paused for a moment, glancing over into the field beside him. The egg-like structure where Bad had migrated them to after going down was sitting in the field nearby, vines arching and reaching towards the path again. The memories of that day quickly flickered in his mind again; Ranboo’s fearful eyes staring up into Techno’s, the voices pleading Techno to save him as he dropped both his prized trident and several enderpearls down to make sure he could escape.

_ I didn’t even think about risking my trident. I worked so hard to get that back, but _ _ I dropped it down to him without a second thought. _

Phil had paused beside Techno, heading tilting curiously to follow his gaze. “Is that where we’re meant to go? I thought it was somewhere else.”

Techno immediately straightened himself out, turning and continuing on as he waved the thoughts away quickly. “It is. It’s near the spider spawner.”

Phil let out a suspicious hum, but fell silent as they walked over to the spawner drop-in. The elder quickly nodded to Techno, signifying he should jump first, and Techno obliged as he slipped down. The wind whistled quietly in his ears, much more subdued from the walls around him, but he quickly landed in the small puddle of water and moved aside to give Phil enough room to land. The room was filled with the hissing of spiders and a large red-black poster that Techno leered at until he heard the quiet splash of Phil joining him, a small scoff leaving his mouth when he saw what Techno was staring at.

“More posters, eh?” Phil judged, snorting. “Really not helping defend their case of NOT being a cult.”

Techno hummed in agreement, turning slowly and heading down the opposite end of the room towards the tunnel that led down into the egg’s chambers. He could hear his heart pounding louder in his ears in the closed walls, his breathing starting to quicken when he turned the corner and stared down the staircase below. Red tendrils were already crawling their way towards him, going up the walls and into the server above.

“Geez,” Phil muttered, Techno jumping a little at how close he was to him. He didn’t shove him away though; the uneasiness in Phil’s eyes was a mutual feeling, and he felt a little comforted at his closer presence. “This is fucking creepy.”

Techno stayed silent, just staring down the stairs for a moment. The voices were still loud, telling him to move quickly and save Ranboo. But beneath all of them, there was a new voice that was a gentle whisper for now but was just as chilling.

_ “oD uoy raef gnisol eht seno uoy evol, onhceT?” _

“Techno?” Phil stirred him out of it, a gentle hand on his shoulder and anchoring towards his real voice. “You alright?”

He shook his head to clear the voice out, shrugging to get Phil’s hand off as he combed the loose strands of his hair back, exhaling shakily. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just… Unsettling.”

“Agreed,” Phil matched him with a breath, looking down with a sickly expression. “If Ranboo is actually down here… We’re gonna have issues, aren’t we?”

“That we are,” Techno confirmed, the mention of the boy making his fingers tighten and his feet start forward again down the steps. He could feel the red material reaching out to him, yearning for the skin that had been drenched in blood. He refused the advances, feeling a pleased tug in his chest when he chopped up more of the vines and could almost hear the agonizing wails of the egg echoing in his skull.

The whispers grew louder as he slowly placed his feet into the main room, stepping inside. Long vines waved down to greet him, barely moving in the stagnant cave air. The air immediately felt too thick to breathe, pushing him down and clamping over his shoulders. 

“Jesus,” Phil choked out, and Techno glanced back to see his hands in fists that were pale white in tension. “This is fucking horrible.”

“It is,” Techno replied quietly, slowly moving along the small spaces of bare land that was empty of red. He jumped up, turning back and watching Phil carefully move behind him. Phil reached up hesitantly towards Techno, and the hybrid didn’t waste any time as he reached down and grasped his arm to yank him up beside him. 

They stood in the small square of safe land, almost too close for comfort. If it was anyone else, Techno wouldn’t have hesitated to shove them onto the red vines beside him for some fresh air. But with Phil, he quietly leaned closer to his chest as he looked around to scout out the next bit of safe land.

“Techno,” Phil whispered quickly before Techno moved forward, his hand gripping Techno’s wrist tightly for a moment. “Have the voices gotten… Louder?”

“A little,” Techno replied, finally pulling himself away from Phil and pushing off the floor harshly to get him to the next piece of land. He landed in a crouch, exhaling before standing up and jumping to the small bit beside him and giving Phil room. As Phil landed beside him, still looking ill, Techo asked him in a much quieter tone, “Are you actually… Hearing yours again?”

“A bit,” Phil replied, gritting his teeth as he touched his head briefly. “Fucking annoying as hell. Let’s find Ranboo quickly.”

Techno nodded, starting to jump along much quicker now. Unfortunately, the floor below them no longer had any safe spots and they were forced to step on the red gunk below them. Both him and Phil cringed simultaneously, giving each other displeased expressions before continuing towards the egg nestled in the corner of the room.

Techno was put to a jarring halt, however, as they found what they were looking for.

Right below the egg, on his knees staring up at the egg with his tail draped out behind him and his form trembling gently, was Ranboo. Vines were scattered around him, small bits trailing over his feet and ankles. 

Techno froze where he was, raising a hand and gently stopping Phil from moving forward. Phil’s breath hitched, staring at the child with shock. “He’s…”

“Ranboo?” Techno tried slowly, taking a small step forward. Phil tried moving forward as well, but Techno gave him a warning look and shook his head slightly.  _ Stay back. Don’t startle him. _

Ranboo shifted where he was, and Techno heard him inhale sharply. He slowly got back onto his feet, his limbs still shaking as he slowly turned to face Phil and Techno. “Techno?”

Phil let out a soft gasp, raising his hand to his mouth in horror. Techno froze once more beside the blonde man, all of the blood in his body coiling in shock.

Ranboo’s face looked distorted, the red from his eye oozing down his skin. Red tendrils seemed to be coming out of his eyes, reaching over his face and climbing up his long ears and horns. Red veins pulsed in his green eye, reaching towards his narrowed pupil and thickening with each beat of his heart. Tears were pooling from his eyes as well, starting to melt and sizzle quietly on his skin.

“Please…” He choked out, his voice sounding coated with thorns. “Please help me…”

“What the hell happened?” Techno asked, starting forward, but a flash out of the corner of his eye and an alarmed shout from Phil caused him to sharply jerk back before the long aqua trident impaled itself into the ground right where he was standing. It trembled in the vines before lifting itself out, returning back upwards to the wielder.

Techno followed it up, his gut sinking as it returned into the slick black hands of Bad. The devil gave them a charming smile, the pale outlines of his new outfit glowing almost ironically angelic. _Of course we run into the cult leader._

“Why hello again, Techno,” Bad greeted pleasantly, smiling as he held his trident away from them after it returned. “Very nice to see you here again.”

He turned his gaze to Phil, whose eyes had sharpened with anger. “And Phil! Wonderful to see you too.”

“Mind you,” Techno greeted back with bitterness. “I’m only here for Ranboo.”

“Both of us are only here for Ranboo,” Phil confirmed, the same amount of bitter tang in his voice. He stepped forward, his hand flicking over the hilt of his sword with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I heard about what you did to both of my boys, Bad, and I’m not pleased.”

Techno’s heart, surprisingly, gave a small tug at Phil’s reference to him, but Bad’s easy laughter was quick to bring him back into the intense moment. “Oh, I’m not surprised! It’s so sweet how much you both care for him.”

Bad jumped down the egg, landing gracefully and giving the egg a small smile as he patted the ground below him before slowly waltzing over to Ranboo’s trembling form. He rested a clawed hand on his forearm, making the enderman hybrid twitch but not move away.

“But,” Bad hinted at, looking back at them with a thin smile. “I didn’t force him to come here.”

“Bullshit,” Phil called out, baring his teeth. He was now gripping his sword in his hand, his cloak ruffling aside as he drew it out and held it dangerously by his side. “Who’s to say you didn’t see him wandering around and snatch him up?”

“I didn’t, though!” Bad protested innocently, the smile on his face making Techno’s fingers twitch violently. He turned back to the tall boy beside him, smiling warmly. “Why don’t you tell them, Ranboo?”

“Step away from him!” Phil snapped, taking a threatening step towards Bad. Techno, however, felt glued to where he was and kept his gaze on the boy across from him. He hadn’t looked back up at Phil or Techno the entire time; his gaze was straight forward, glassed over and full of confusion and pain. 

When Ranboo was addressed and patted on the shoulder by Bad, he looked up desperately into Techno’s eyes. “I… I was just curious, I…”

“It’s okay,” Techno soothed, startling Phil beside him at the sudden gentleness. He ducked slightly, making himself appear smaller as he tucked his sword away and held out his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. “I know it’s been buggin’ you, but…”

He sighed, now shifting a glare towards Bad beside him. “Just come with one of us next time instead of someone that’s a part of the cult.”

“It’s not a cult!” Bad protested, humming angrily as his pointed tail lashed.

Ranboo, however, looked pained again as he shook his head slowly. “Bad… Bad wasn’t here before… I didn’t even know he was here.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed, and Bad let out a soft chuckle, shrugging. “I was watching him for a while though, up in the corner. He seemed to be quite interested in the egg and what it had to say to him.”

Bad patted Ranboo’s shoulder again, his deposition still bright and cheerful. “I knew it wouldn’t be long before he joined us!”

_ Joined?  _ Techno stiffened, glancing over at Phil. Phil’s jaw was slack in shock for a moment before it tightened, glaring even more fiercely at the demon walking circles around the boy. “That’s bullshit! Ranboo would never willingly join, especially after you forced him down a stupid hole!”

“Wouldn’t he?” Bad quelled with another small smile, his white eyes glowering with his smirk. He glanced up at Ranboo again, a glint in his eyes. “Go ahead, Ranboo. Tell them what you’ve decided.”

Ranboo was staring past Techno’s shoulder now, more tears trickling down his skin and making his claws shake violently as he tried to wipe them away. Techno wanted nothing more than to slash Bad away and whisk the enderman out of here, but the dangerous proximity of Bad and the way Ranboo was shaken up… How far would they even get?

“I…” Ranboo swallowed, shaking his head rapidly as his words fumbled over each other. “I- I don’t know, I was just… I was just looking for answers, and… And then…”

“Come on, Ranboo,” Bad purred, but the glint in his eyes was sharp as his claws tightened around Ranboo’s arm. Phil’s grip on his sword tightened along with him, and Techno was able to sneak a step closer towards Ranboo. “The egg is so excited to have you with us! Don’t try to hide it from Techno and Phil; tell them you’re with us now!”

Techno could almost feel his tusks elongate with the rage slowly pooling in his veins, a small snarl curling on his lips.  _ No. No, he wouldn’t. He would never.  _

Phil was in just as much denial as he was; he even let out a harsh laugh beside Techno. “Right, right. Because you’re so fucking trustworthy. What have you done to him?”

Bad’s smile wavered slightly, but it kept thin on his lips as he slowly stepped in front of Ranboo, putting himself between him and the two guardians. “I haven’t done anything to him. The egg, however…”

He reached up behind him, his arm folding and letting his hand cup Ranboo’s chin behind him with another devilish smirk. “The egg  _ really  _ likes Ranboo.”

Ranboo’s face dropped, and he gave a small wince as he seemed to be hearing something, his ears flicking wildly as he let out a small whimper. He was shaking behind Bad, starting to hiccup on his breaths.

“You  _ bastard _ ,” Phil snarled, taking more long steps towards Bad with his sword until he was next to Techno. “Let him go right now, or I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Language!” Bad protested, wincing at his vulgarity. He didn’t hinder, however, as he shook his head with a weak smile. “Sorry, Phil, but I don’t think I can do that.”

“You better let him go,” Phil threatened, standing stiff. “You know already that you’re outnumbered and outpowered. Give him back to us right now.”

Techno let his hand graze over his sword, but he didn’t move beyond that. He kept his eyes on Bad, a dark feeling of dread slowly fueling his stomach. _He doesn't look scared at all, even though he knows he's beat._ _ Something’s not right here. _

Bad sighed loudly. “Look, I know I’m weaker than both of you. Truly. I would never want to try and take you in a fight.”

He slowly moved away from Ranboo, sauntering back over to the egg. Ranboo hunched over after he left, and Techno took a few more steps towards him until Bad turned back to them, one hand resting on the rough skin of the egg beside him and gently stroking the sentient. 

When Techno met Bad’s eyes, however, the smirk came back onto his face and filled with malicious delight. “The egg can, though.”

Suddenly, his head was loud. Everything rushed in at maximum volume, filling his head with nothing but voices. The voices were at a higher register, screaming at Techno to leave and get the others out of the room. His head was drumming miserably in his ears, pounding and causing a loud ringing noise to vibrate in his ears. He was sent down onto a knee, a choked cry of pain from Phil behind him telling him he was suffering the same thing. 

In front of him, Ranboo screamed. His scream sounded torn right from his throat, starting to become garbled with loud hissing and snarling. His claws dug tightly into his head, the screams still tearing from his throat and filling Techno’s head with even more despairing noises.

Above all the noises, there was a voice dripping with power and pinned Techno to the ground with numb horror.

**_“UOY ERA REVEN NI LORTNOC, EDALBONHCET.”_ **

**_“OD UOY TNAW OT EES DOOLB, DOOLB DOG?”_ **

**_“TEL EM WOHS UOY TAHW TI YLLAER SNAEM OT EB A DOG, EDALBONHCET.”_ **

“Techno!” Phil shouted, his voice seared with pain. “We gotta get out of here!”

“Not without Ranboo!” Techno choked back, wincing as another wave of voices steamrolled over his thoughts. He pressed his hands forcefully to his head, his lips curling again as he let out snarls of pain.  _ Get outta my head, get outta my head! _

_ “ _ **_OD UOY RAEF GNISOL EHT SENO UOY EVOL, EDALBONHCET?”_ **

“Techno!” Phil shouted, much more of a warning this time than a plea. 

Techno glared up at the figure standing next to him, the black silhouette of Bad looming over him with a surprised but wicked smile. “Huh. Didn’t know it would have THAT much affect on you. How nice!”

“Screw you,” Techno muttered, flinching with another wave. “Get… Get out of my head.”

“The egg figured out how to work with all of the friends in your head,” Bad hummed in delight, smiling affectionately up at the figure in the side of the room that was growing blurry to Techno’s eyes. “It’s so smart!”

Techno’s eyes caught onto Ranboo’s form again, slowly starting to stand up straighter as a quiet buzzing noise came from him. Techno’s felt his heart stop in his chest, and he let out a ragged cough before choking out, “Ranboo!”

But the words met deafened ears, the being in front of him no longer the Ranboo he knew. His face was still melting disgustingly from the egg’s control, trying to seize all of his face in bloody red, but his eyes were darkening and slowly grew with dull purple flakes frantically buzzing beside the red and green hues. As Ranboo’s jaw slowly gaped open, a loud static noise erupted from his throat that plunged Techno's heart into the floor below.

_ Enderwalk. _

“Techno!” Phil shouted again, his voice more panicked. He had somehow gotten back onto his feet, tears of pain in the corner of his eyes but his frame otherwise stable. “We need to get the hell out of here!”

“Not without Ranboo!” Techno shouted back again, now having a grip on reality with Phil’s voice as a tether as he reached for his sword, brandishing it and staring at Ranboo nervously. The form was hissing slowly, his long claws starting to flex as he stared straight at Techno.  _ Please don’t make me fight you. _

“He’s gone, Techno,” Phil’s voice caved, and he staggered back while shaking his head. “We gotta get through to him when he’s out of this state, but even then…”

He looked beyond Techno, staring at the ender boy. He hadn’t moved, just staring at them with the slacked jaw breathing heavily while Bad lurked closer, watching with interest. Phil’s eyes were pained, and Techno could hear the drop in his voice, “We don’t know how much the egg has gotten into him. He could be entirely possessed or some shit.”

“Then you get out of here,” Techno ushered, slowly getting back onto his feet. He could still hear the egg’s sickly whispers trying to coat his ears, but the slow building rage now pulsed through him instead and pushed everything to the back of his pounding head. “I’ll save him.”

“Techno-” Phil tried to protest, but the movement of a shadow distracted Phil. The older man’s gaze hardened, and it was only a brief second for him to whip out his bow and shoot an arrow that soared through the air, landing into Bad’s shoulder.

The demon let out a hiss of rage, cowering back as blood trickled gently from his wound. Phil glared harshly at him, bow still poised, but another round of loud ringing and screaming passed through him and Techno again as he was quickly put onto a knee, hissing with pain.

Techno was crouching as well, the egg’s voice taunting him on.  **“I tnac tiaw ot hctaw uoy eb dellik yb eht eno uoy erac rof.”**

_ I’ll kill you,  _ Techno threatened back, not even sure if the egg could hear his thoughts in return. Regardless, he fueled his mind with toxic hatred.  _ I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to my friend. _

“Phil,” Techno ordered, steeling his voice as he slowly stood back up, keeping his eyes on Ranboo in front of him. He had taken one lumbering step, hissing lowly while his tail lashed. Techno kept his eyes locked on Ranboo’s decaying face, but he still spoke out to Phil, “Get out of here, I promise I’ll be okay. We can’t both be compromised.”

Bad in the corner of his eye let out a slick smile, leaning in to whisper to the egg. As he whispered, Ranboo seemed to flare up and emit a louder static scream, starting towards Techno at a quicker pace. Techno stumbled back, his sword now out as he quickly regained his bearings and let his feet move him back expertly away from the sauntering enderman. 

“Like hell I will!” Phil shouted. When he saw Bad advancing again, he lodged another arrow and shot back at him. As it pierced Bad’s chest with a painful shriek, Phil snarled, “Fuck off!”

“Language!” Bad shouted back at him, but he glared once more before clutching his chest, slowly backing away and disappearing into the shadows of the egg.

Techno felt a little more relieved with Bad gone, but his relief was quickly swamped by fear as Ranboo launched himself towards him with another shriek, Techno wielding his sword and swinging it rapidly in front of him. He stalled enough to keep it from slicing Ranboo’s chest, but the boy snagged it in his hands and grasped it tightly. He started tugging fiercely, ignoring his own purple blood seeping off his sliced hands as he shrieked once more.

“Techno, no!” Phil cried. He started forward, but Ranboo let go and started towards Phil now, making the elder’s gaze swamp with panic as he backed up. He reached for an arrow automatically, but winced and put it away as he scrambled up the small mounds of red. 

Techno wielded his sword, using Phil’s momentary distraction and swiping Ranboo’s legs out from under him. The tall figure toppled over, but his hands pushed into the ground as he snarled once more and whipped his head towards Techno’s. Their eyes met, and Techno felt his limbs briefly paralyze from the seeping purple now dribbling down his cheeks along with the red and green liquid. His face was still entirely tainted red with snaring vines and veins.  _ Regardless of what’s happening with his Enderwalk, the egg is in control. _

“Phil, get out of here!” Techno shouted back at him. He turned his gaze briefly to the panicked one across from him. “Please! He could get more panicked with two of us! Let me take care of him!”

Phil hesitated for too long of a moment, giving Ranboo time to clamber back onto his feet and start at Techno with rushed intensity similar to his ender kind. Techno dodged to the side, but let out a shout of pain at the claws that clipped his side and tore into his shirt. Blood slowly started seeping out from the faint cuts, but he didn’t waver as he brandished his own bow, taking no time to hesitate as he aimed and shot into Phil’s shoulder.

As Phil shouted with surprise and pain, Techno shot at Ranboo this time, the arrow lodging into his shoulder as well. It only seemed to anger the enderman more, but at least it kept his attention on Techno as Phil gave him one last anguished and betrayed look before racing out of the cavern.  _ Good. Don’t let the egg get to you. _

With Phil out of his mind, he could finally focus on the boy in front of him. But it was hard to form a coherent plan with Ranboo racing at him with rage, swiping and snapping his jaws at empty air where Techno used to be. He feigned and dodged his swipes, only getting clipped another time from Ranboo’s increased reach. Even though it was horrible to listen to, Techno let his mind focus on Ranboo’s enraged shrieks and snarling to keep him in the moment and away from the egg's whispers.

_ There’s no way I’ll kill him,  _ Techno thought, flaring his sword up to avoid one of Ranboo’s swipes again. As Ranboo’s claws fastened around his sword, his expression bared with anger, Techno refused.  _ I don’t care how many canon lives he has; I won’t kill him. _

“Ranboo!” He tried shouting at him, meeting his eyes desperately. “I know you’re still in there! Snap out of it!”

The only answer he got was a shrill cry, Ranboo trying once more to yank the sword out of Techno’s grasp. Techno winced before twisting his sword, quickly slicing it over Ranboo’s hands again and pulling back. Ranboo’s hands were coated with cuts, bleeding purple blood that leaked onto the red floor below. Ranboo let out another shriek at him, but the tears that had come earlier were starting to pour down his cheeks again.

Techno flinched at the sizzling noise accompanying Ranboo’s bellowing, gripping his sword tightly and backing up to keep a distance between him and Ranboo. He followed, hissing, but he seemed to lag in his attacks for a moment as he assessed Techno with blank eyes fueled only with anger.

“Ranboo,” Techno tried again slowly, raising one of his hands up to appear innocent. The claw marks in his sides were stinging with pain, dripping down his clothes, but he ignored the pain as his breathing came ragged with his frantic desperation. “Please. You can’t forget me like this.”

Ranboo snarled again, his lips curling and showing his elongated fangs. Techno’s heart felt torn staring at him, comparing this image to the nervous and happy enderman neighbor he had.  _ He’s turned into a monster. _

_ “ _ Ranboo,” Techno continued, giving him a weak smile despite his heart sinking deeper into his chest. “Please. The main character can’t kill his mentor like this.”

Ranboo seemed to pause for a moment, the quiet crackling still emitting from his mouth but muffling slightly when his jaw closed partially. His eyes seemed to narrow in the slightest, a few more flicker of tears escaping down his cheeks and burning through. Techno winced once more at the sight.  _ He’s gonna have permanent burn scars on his cheeks from his own tears. _

“Ranboo…” Techno tried to soothe, lowering the end of his sword but keeping it in his grip as he stopped where he was moving. “Don’t forget who you are. Don’t forget who Phil and I are.”

His voice caved a little with emotion. “Don’t forget who  _ we  _ are.”

Ranboo hissed, but his expression seemed to morph over slowly into one of pain. Techno felt his hopes lift just barely, but he kept his guard up and kept his grip firm.

Despite the firm grip, however, his hands trembled as he felt a quivering smile on his lips. “Ranboo… You really are the main character. And I…”

He took a deep breath, watching Ranboo sway for a moment before giving him a sincere smile behind a few tears he refused to acknowledge.

“I’m your mentor. I’m your friend.”

Ranboo let out another scream, but it was full of agony and anguish. He started clawing at his face briefly, as if his mind were now fighting with him instead. Knowing Ranboo, it was very likely that it was.  _ But that means he’s there. He’s in there, somewhere- _

The brief moment of vulnerability was utilized, and the enderman launched forward, gripping Techno’s shirt and slamming him back against the wall. The back of Techno’s head collided painfully with the stone behind him, his back now aching painfully at the force. The ringing in his head continued, and his vision faded out for a moment before focusing on the bared fangs in front of him.

But behind the fangs, tears were streaming down his face. His lips were shaking, barely keeping the snarl on as his ferocious expression morphed into fear. The grip on his collar tightened when Techno met Ranboo’s gaze, but he was still too far gone to let him go.

The enderman unhinged his jaw, and Techno smiled weakly as the grip on his sword tightened. He let his thoughts roam free, closing his eyes briefly. “Thank you, Ranboo.”

The enderman paused for a moment, and Techno opened his eyes to take advantage of it. With a surge of strength, he shoved the enderman off and gave him one last smile, riddled with pain and tears. 

“I’m so proud to be your mentor.”

With that, he summoned all of his energy and muscle into his arms, swinging his blade and having it collide harshly with the side of Ranboo’s head. His head gave a jerk, the metal twang reverberating in the cave followed by Ranboo’s solid thud as he fell to the ground. 

Techno stood there for a moment, his breathing heavy. The smell and taste of iron overwhelmed him as his lips and tongue trickled with blood, every part of his body screaming in pain. But no amount of pain could meet what his heart was feeling right now as he slowly sank beside Ranboo, reaching a shaky hand to run it over his hair.

_ Goodnight, Blood Prince. _

He glanced around, his breathing tattered as he looked for any other sign of life. Relieved that Bad was gone but worried about where Phil had gone, he mustered as much strength as he could before slinging his arms around Ranboo, crying out in pain with his muscles as he gave out before taking any steps forward, dropping both of them to the ground.

_ I can’t,  _ Techno realized, baring his fangs in despair.  _ I can’t. I’m too weak. _

_ I have to leave him here. _

_ I can’t. I promised Phil. I promised him. I can’t. _

But with his consciousness slowly fading in and out, the blood loss and head injury getting to him, he knew it wouldn’t be possible for both of them.  _ If I don’t escape now, Bad could find me. And who knows what could happen if he had us both. _

_ Who knows what’ll happen when he wakes up. _

_ I can’t save him now. _

He slowly got back onto his feet, letting the frustrated tears flow from his face as he slowly staggered away, finding the wall leading to the exit and using it as support as he slowly made his way out. Before he could leave the cave, he glanced back once more at the motionless body still knocked out on the ground.

_ But I will be back. I promise. _

_ I will save you. _

With that, Techno mustered all of the energy he could into a sprint, racing up the stairs and back up to the surface. The nighttime air greeted him, but it was quick to send him into darkness as he raced as far as he could, his sight blurred by nausea and tears, before staggering and tumbling, his vision instantly blacking out and his mind whisking him away into unconsciousness.

~

He woke up to cold ice on his head and a far away warmth reaching out for his body.

Techno slowly creaked his eyes open, letting the fuzzy clouds blocking his vision slowly part before he opened his eyes fully. With a long sigh of relief, he was glad to be staring at the familiar wooden roof of his home. He let his eyes close to soak in that fact for a moment.  _ Did I make it here myself? Where’s Phil? _

“Awake?”

_ There. _

Techno let his eyes open up again, moving the ice pack that had been on his head to turn his head slowly to stare across the room. Phil was sitting in a chair near the crackling fire, surprisingly staring down at a trident in his hands. An arctic blanket was draped over his shoulders, a loose white tunic clinging limply to his shoulders. Techno noticed with another wave of relief that he didn’t look too outwardly injured besides a small lump on his shoulder where Techno had shot him; his face was sagging from the emotional turmoil he was no doubt experiencing, but at least he was physically unharmed for the most part.

Techno closed his eyes, slowly maneuvering his hands under him and sitting up. His head spun for a moment, and he bit his lip to let it steady before opening his eyes again. The weight of his bed shifted down as Phil slowly moved over to sit at the foot of his bed, setting his trident against the wall and folding up the blanket to put near Techno's feet. 

He turned to Techno, studying him for a long moment without speaking. Techno met his gaze, mostly trying to keep his nausea down and adjust to his surroundings before Phil finally spoke up, quiet and tentative, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Techno replied simply, no other words coming to his mind. He slowly lifted one of his hands to touch his sides, feeling his entire midsection bandaged up underneath the light shirt that had been put on him. They were still aching with pain, along with the back of his head and his spine. 

Phil nodded slowly, studying Techno’s stomach for a moment before standing up, his back to Techno as he instructed, “Get your shirt off and unwrap yourself if you can; I’ll change the bandaging and clean your wounds up.”

Techno silently followed his instructions, listening to the crackling fire ambiance and Phil rummaging in the potion chests as he got his shirt off with mostly no struggle. The bandages, however, proved to be a little difficult as he attempted to poke and claw at the tight wrap around him. When Phil came back over, potions and other supplies in hand, he set it all down on the floor beside him and silently turned Techno’s back to him. He started unwrapping the bandaging, Techno sitting quietly throughout the whole process. The silence was stifling, but it was also… Comforting.

A soft rag was placed on his side wounds, and he flinched briefly from the contact before relaxing and letting Phil work his way with the wounds, cleaning them off and inspecting them. His voice finally cut through the silence, matter-of-fact and as even as he could muster, “No infection, seem to be healing up well with the potions. You should be back to normal in a couple of days.”

Techno hummed in thanks, staying quiet as Phil got another cloth to smear some healing potions on his ripped skin before slowly wrapping him back up again, Techno closing his eyes once again. His hair had been taken out of his ponytail, the long pink strands flowing over his face and down his shoulders. Despite everything, he felt… Calm.

When Phil was done, however, the tension seemed to spike in the room as he got up and put the stuff away. He hovered beside the medicine counter, his fingers trembling, and Techno watched his gaze flicker back over to his trident leaning against the wall. 

Techno slowly pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning forward and folding his arms to rest on his knees as he asked quietly, “What’s with the trident?”

Phil’s lips pursed, his face tightening as his gaze stayed on the prongs glistening with a soft purple glow of enchantments. He slowly exhaled, shaking his head and speaking weakly, “Ranboo gave it to me.”

Techno’s fingers twitched, biting his lip. The sharp taste of iron drenched his taste buds again, and he spat out a small droplet of blood. He coughed, getting the phlegm out of his throat before looking away, not commenting further.

Phil, however, had turned his gaze back to Techno as he asked quietly, “What happened?”

Techno slowly moved his eyes back up to Phil, studying his face. Phil’s expression was full of pain and regret, small tears caught in the corners of his eyes. When Techno met his gaze, Phil’s voice caved as he spoke, “I found you close to our portal. I was waiting for you. Ranboo wasn’t with you, so I… I’m assuming he’s…”

“Not dead,” Techno cut him off, his voice rough. He let out another cough before shaking his head. “He’s not dead. I knocked him out.”

“But…” Phil trailed off. He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “That… Makes sense. So you couldn’t…”

Techno’s chest seized painfully for a moment, and his eyes closed with the brief moment of grief he felt before answering his thoughts, “I was too weak. I had to leave him.”

Phil nodded, but his face was still pinched with pain as he slowly moved over to the window. It was dark outside, snowing faintly, and Techno blinked as he looked out the window beside him. “Is it still nighttime?”

“It’s the next day,” Phil explained, his back to Techno as he gazed outside. “You were out for the whole day. It’s close to midnight now.”

“Hm,” Techno slowly combed a few long strands out of his face, closing his eyes briefly for a moment. He could tell Phil was about to explode with something; his entire body was coiled and his breathing was starting to grow ragged. Techno waited in further silence, letting his chin rest on his knees and his eyes watch him, waiting.

Finally, a soft sob came from the older man. He clenched up, tensing over himself as he his words came out, “Fuck this, fuck… Why did I leave you guys? Why did you tell me to leave? Why did I do that?”

Techno slowly uncurled his legs from being pulled up into his chest, letting his feet rest on the ground. His body slowly unhinged, the sore spots throbbing but otherwise his body still and silent. He kept his mouth shut, staring at Phil as he let out a few more quiet sobs, wiping at his face.

“Dammit, Techno,” Phil swore, turning to stare at the man that was meeting his gaze. “Why did you tell me to do that? Why did I  _ listen  _ to you?”

“It could’ve been a lot worse if you had stayed,” Techno reminded him quietly.

“No it wouldn’t!” Phil exploded, another sob wracking his body as he slammed his hand down on the table beside him. He was glaring at Techno, but his expression was broken and full of tears that masked any true anger he was feeling. “I could’ve fucking saved him. I could’ve carried him. We all could've gotten out.”

“You couldn’t have carried both of us,” Techno informed, his tone still quiet. He slowly stood up, his vision wavering for a moment before he blinked and kept his eyes on Phil’s. “I was going to pass out, and it would have been too much. You know that.”

“But-” Phil sputtered, his body shaking with tremors. “I could’ve- I could’ve tried, for fuck’s sake-”

“Or you could’ve collapsed with us,” Techno suggested, taking a few slow steps towards him. “Or Bad could’ve refused to leave and captured more of us. It was better this way.”

“I can’t-” Phil broke off, staring at Techno and tilting his chin slightly to stare into the taller man’s defeated eyes. “I can’t- I can’t accept that. I couldn’t do  _ enough.” _

He turned away from Techno, his hands gripping the windowsills. More tears were sliding down his smooth face wrinkled with pain. “I promised myself I’d protect both of you. I  _ promised.” _

Techno stayed quiet, slowly walking up behind Phil and staring over his shoulder out at the quiet snow beyond. The cows grazed quietly in their fenced area, mobs growling and sulking around. He could see Ranboo’s house up ahead, usually bustling with life now vacant and dark. 

“I could’ve…” Phil continued to hiccup, wiping his face fiercely with his sleeve. “I could’ve… I  _ should’ve…” _

His voice finally dropped off, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared out at the empty house as well. He let out another small sob, shaking his head and pressing his hands to his eyes as he whispered brokenly, “I’ve fucked up… I’ve fucked up so, so much…”

Techno stayed silent. He wasn’t the best with comforting; he knew he wasn’t. He wasn’t one for physical affection or encouraging words. 

But seeing one of the only people he cared about in the world breaking down…

He slowly moved up behind him, keeping his arms folded over his core but slowly resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. Phil hiccuped before stiffening in surprise, moving his sleeve away to glance at Techno through the corner of his eye.

Techno stayed quiet for a moment, letting his mind sort out the words he wanted to say before finally speaking in a gravelly tone, “The world is cruel, Phil. It takes away those we care about. The world turns good people bad. Kind people into our worst enemies.”

Phil sniffed, and Techno continued quietly, “It takes those we love and dangles them in the hands of fate. It takes them from us, and sometimes we can’t do anything about it.”

Phil had gone silent now, but Techno could still see the glimmer of tears trickling down his cheek. His breathing was still ragged, his shoulders sometimes shuddering under Techno’s chin before returning back to the even rising and falling that matched his slowly evening breaths.

Techno swallowed, calling Phil’s attention back as he murmured, “But… That doesn’t mean we can’t take it back.”

Phil turned to him, but Techno was moving away back over to his chest where he assumed his armor and sword were. As he opened it up and pulled out his sword dried with purple blood, he turned back to Phil with a determined feeling settling in his chest.

“I’m tired, Phil. I’m tired of the world taking one of the few things I care about.”

He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away as he shook his head, letting his determination and rage fuel him instead of his despair. “I’m not letting this stupid egg take one of the kindest souls on the server and corrupt it beyond repair. I’m not letting him go without a fight. I don’t care. I’m not letting this universe take anything more from me.”

He glanced down at his chest before waving at Phil, ushering him to follow as they slowly made their way down to the storage room. As they moved around Techno’s foxes, he opened one of the chests and let Phil peek inside. When Phil saw the contents, he gave Techno a small grin.

Inside, stacks of TNT alongside flint and steel were squished together, ready to destroy even more land. Phil let out a breathless laugh beside him, and Techno could feel the kindle in his heart burn brighter with desire. In the back of his head, he welcomed the soft chants of blood.

_ If the world is only ever going to see me and treat me as a weapon… _

_ Might as well be the deadliest weapon they’ve ever seen. _

“Phil,” Techno spoke, turning to his father figure with a small smile lit up by the torches plastered in the room. His eyes were glowing with fire, burning with renounced vigor. “How do you like your eggs?”

With a new determination settling in the older man’s eyes, a determination to save one of the last few people he cared about on the server along with Techno, he grinned.

“I like them fucking scrambled.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, reshares, and kudos are all greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
